


Beyond The Show

by RiceBowlDevils



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animal Traits, Cheeky Eren Yeager, Deep Sea Siren, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Heterochromia, Humor, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Sign Language, Siren Eren Yeager, Sirens, Trainer Levi, Trainer Petra Ral, Tropical Mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDevils/pseuds/RiceBowlDevils
Summary: Eren, a tropical siren was captured at a young age and put in Shingeki Water Shows. He was far more intelligent then what people believed him to be.If they wanted a show then he will give them a show, only he didn't anticipate some stone-faced guy with an undercut to show up and force him to show his true self, he also didn't anticipate feelings to come in the mix.





	Beyond The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Ok I know I have been MIA for at least a year and I probably should update my other stories but things have happened and I've had this story sitting on my laptop (as many other stories) and decided to put on some motivational music to boost my rhythm.
> 
> Tell me what you think of it and if I should complete it? Ellie seems to think I should.

The first captured siren was in 1978, the feared legends of humanoid creatures taking sailors into the deep depths where mysteries lay, only for them to be tales and fiction. In reality, sirens looked almost exactly like humans; the only distinctly odd feature is their fanged teeth and tail. That of a fish with scales and fins. 

 

Once the first siren was captured, people started sighting them all over the place. It was well known that sirens, or if they were female, mermaids, with colourful tails were of a tropical species that lived close to the ocean surface, while dark and cool coloured sirens would stick to the bottom of the ocean.

 

Scientists from all over the world tried to get their hands on their own specimen, many were successful and were praised because of the knowledge that they acquired from the sirens.

 

1980 was when equipment was specially made to capture and kill the new species. Their scales were a common occurrence among the rich and a delicacy among the poor. Jewellery made from mermaid scales skyrocketed in the market and no woman could be seen without a necklace or bracelet. Siren meat was served in high-end restaurants, and mermaid based products became fashion. 

 

But outrage soon exploded from animal safety groups, demanding that people stop killing the poor creatures. Protesters filled streets holding signs dictating their thoughts and feelings but the outcome was very little.

 

Soon government officials created a string of law in place after 1200 sirens and mermaids were killed only three years after they were discovered.

 

The law stated that the murder of any siren out in the wild would be a four-year sentence in prison. Obviously, not everyone agreed and not everyone abided by this law but the numbers of mermaids slowly continued to grow.

 

Many places like water parks and aquariums bought mermaids and sirens to attract more people, and it was more than a success. More people than ever were visiting aquariums just to see the mysterious creatures.

 

Levi himself went to Shingeki Water Shows just to see one of the youngest sirens ever caught and when he saw him Levi was shocked. Even amongst the roaring crowd and people jumping out of their stadium seats he could still see the beautiful creature that swam in the pool below.

 

From what Levi could see the siren was most likely sixteen years old, he had a beautiful Caribbean coloured tail, most definitely a tropical siren Levi thought. Dark brown hair that curled around his human-like ears, and smooth caramel skin, but what caught Levi’s attention was his duelled coloured eyes. One was a bright green while the other was gold, Levi believed the term to be called Heterochromia, but the two coloured eyes didn’t dampen the beauty of the creature. Much the opposite, Levi thought it made him more unique and captivating.

 

The siren wore no jewellery or cloth like the other mermaids and sirens that were held at Shingeki, Levi thought that the creature was most likely in waiting as he was only captured two months ago and had yet to be fitted.

 

When the trainer standing on the platform waved their arm in the air everyone quietened down and waited for the woman to speak. But it was never silent, quiet murmurs of chatter permitted the area.

 

“Thank you all for coming!” The woman smiled as her honey coloured eyes sparkled. There was a small headset, with a microphone attached and sitting on her head so she could move her arms around freely.

 

She put her arm down and waved as she spoke her introduction “My name is Petra and today we have our lovely Eren to perform for us. He is still in training but would love to show you what he has learned so far, give him a round of applause!” As soon as the words left her mouth the crowd cheered loudly and clapped, some even going as far to stand up once again. Regrettably, Levi clapped along too if only to catch the siren's attention. Sadly Eren only continued to swim around the outer edge of the pool he was stored in.

 

Petra adjusted her microphone before continuing “Eren do you want to say hello to all the nice people who came to see you?” As if hearing what Petra said from under the water, Eren swam in front of Petra and poked his head out. Facing the crowd Eren eyed the stadium chairs before smiling, showing his sharpened fangs, he waved his hand that was barely out of the water but that didn’t seem to discourage Petra as she decided to continue.

 

“Aww, no need to be shy. This is Eren’s first show that has this many people, he is still getting used to all the eyes on him.” The audience seemed to understand Erens predicament and cheered once more.

 

Levi’s eyebrow twitched as someone behind him punched the back of his head when they stood up. He was about to tell them to fuck off before he shoves his foot where the sun doesn’t shine when clicking and whistling sounds came from Eren, who was swimming in a small circle.

 

His anger evaporated when Levi listened the harmonious sound. It seemed that the punk behind him was saved, if only for the moment.

 

Eren continued to chirp and whistle, gaining more attention as the seconds went by. It seemed as if he was coming out of his shell and becoming less nervous, even going as far as zooming around the outer rim of the tank.

 

Once Petra thought to continue the show she quietened the crowd with a swift hand movement “As you can see-” She paused but only to indicate towards Eren who was waving at the crowd but with much more vibrant gestures “Eren here is a huge ball of energy so why don't we get him to show us some tricks”

 

Flashing a small smile Petra quickly got Erens attention and pointed to the other end of the tank and drew a small circle with her fingers.

 

Levi watched with anticipation already guessing that Eren was signalled to do some sort of flip, and he was right. As if on queue Eren dipped below the surface and quickly swam, both his arms pointed in front of him to the other end of the tank only to dive to the bottom to do a small flip to direct himself to the surface where he pierced the water and did a large backflip. 

 

From where Levi sat he could see Erens back as he left the water and into uncharted territory only for him to lean back to complete his flip. Erens back was tanned, as was the rest of his human body. His skin looked smooth and unlittered with scars as most sirens were.

 

Out of all the people around Levi, Eren glanced at him for the couple of seconds it took to dive back into the water. Levi felt like he forgot how to breathe as all he could focus on were the duel coloured eyes piercing through him.

 

The moment was broken, however, as the rest of the crowd screamed in excitement. Shaking his head Levi’s eyes skimmed the water to find Eren’s eyes once more but he was already in front of Petra waiting to receive his reward.

 

The show continued with Petra giving orders and small signals and Eren completing them, though the siren didn't come to Levi’s side of the stadium often when he did they would make eye contact before Eren completed his trick. Levi wasn’t sure if this was his eyes playing tricks on him or if Eren deliberately sought him out.

 

Once the show finished Eren got free rein of the tank to do whatever he wanted as the stadium cleared out, many went up to the edge of the tank to persuade Eren to come to them but many were unsuccessful because Eren only had eyes for one.

 

That person was Levi, he too went up to the tank edge and was shocked to see Eren swim up to him. They stared at each other for a while. Others jealous of the attention Levi was getting but he didn't care, all he cared about was the siren in front of him.

 

Eren seemed to find what he was looking for because he looked away towards Petra, she gave him a small wave before continuing to pack up some props she had used earlier in the show.

 

Turning back to Levi, Eren dipped his face under the water only to come back up to spit water in Levi’s face. Eren smiled and whistled before swimming backwards towards his trainer.

 

Levi knew that this moment was when he decided that he wanted to know more about these creatures, about Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or places that don't make sense please tell me and I'll fix them.
> 
> My editor is basically Ellie and Grammarly.
> 
> Kudos if you liked the story! \\(*^*)


End file.
